


Kiss & Tell at Your Own Risk

by Galactic_Rover



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Chicago Med - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Love, Medical, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Rover/pseuds/Galactic_Rover
Summary: Ethan, April, and Crockett all deal with the fallout of April’s confession. (Based off of Chicago Med Season 5 Episode 17)
Relationships: Crockett Marcel/April Sexton, Crockett Marcel/Natalie Manning, Ethan Choi/April Sexton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Kiss & Tell at Your Own Risk

I should have seen it coming. I hoped, rather than believed, that April would our kiss to herself. It was always just a matter of time before her conscience got the best of her. Kissing someone you work with, while that person is in a relationship with another co-worker of yours, is a guaranteed recipe for disaster.“ _April Really? All this time acting like we’re friends!_ ” Seeing the rage in Ethan’s eyes as he yelled those words at me was sobering. As he charged toward me, ready to kill, I put up no resistance to fight back. Ethan deserved to get at least one good swing at me. After all, I had a thing for April since I met her, and I was never shy about letting her know that either. Part of me was relieved she finally told Ethan the truth. Thank goodness for Platt. If she hadn’t jumped in between us, I would, at the very least, have a broken nose right now.

There was no love lost between me and Ethan, but I regret not being on good terms with him anymore. Over the course of our last few cases together, we had come to a better understanding of the each other; it was a refreshing change of pace. I had a lot respect for Ethan and could see us getting a beer together one day; even if I couldn’t get April out my head. The damage was done, not only to April and Ethan’s relationship, but to many of my other workplace relationships.

Outside of dealing with patients, Doris will barely speak to me, Will always sent a disapproving look my way, and April won’t even look at me. “ _And I was beginning to think that you were a good guy_.” Natalie’s words, at Maggie’s wedding, sliced deeper than I care to admit. I could have tried to plea my case and make Natalie see that I wasn’t as bad as she thought. But I knew that at that point, nothing was going to change her mind about me. “ _Whatever gave you that idea?_ ” I decided to reply snidely, making things worse. She quickly walked away from me after that and hasn’t spoken to me since.

By the time I was back at work this morning, a few days after the incident, everyone knew what happened. I became the recipient of more whispers, head shakes, and side-eyes. Not that this is anything new to me. My reputation as being an incurable player has been a well-circulated rumor since I stepped into this department. But now, April has been dragged into it, and I never wanted to see that happened to her. Luckily to most, she just the latest victim who found herself in the clutches of the big bad wolf, me. I’ve always been good at being the villain, even if the title was unjustly assigned to me. Plus, I rather they slander my name, than April’s; she doesn’t deserve that.

My phone vibrates in my pocket. I pull it out to see Maggie’s smiling face on my screen, which makes me smile in return. I’m sure she’s calling to rip me a new one, about messing with April and her relationship. “Hey Mags, how’s it going? “Everything’s fine. I heard about what happened with Choi.” Letting out a tired sigh, “Mags before you bite my head off let me just say-” “I already knew about the kiss Crockett. April told me awhile ago.” _So she told Maggie?_ “Ah, she did?” “Yes. I wasn’t thrilled to hear about it. But I was just calling you to see how you were holding up.” “You know me Mags, I’m a big boy. I can handle myself just fine.” I quipped with a smug grin. “Yes you can.” She said, much to my surprise that she would agree with me.  
  


“Thanks for calling Mags, it’s good to hear your voice. Nice to know I haven’t managed to alienate everyone yet.” Aside from Maggie, Dr. Charles, Dr. Abrams, and Ms. Goodwin are about the main ones who can stomach me right now. “As long as you stop pulling stupid stunts, you’ll be fine. Stay out of trouble.” Letting out a weak chuckle, “No promises but I’ll give it a good ole college try. Now get back to husband, before I make another enemy.” “Too late, Ben’s team Choi on this one.” Talking to Maggie was just the lift I needed. That was until I looked up to find Ethan glaring at me, from a far.

_____

Yea, punk, I’m looking at you. The audacity of this guy. Kissing another man's girl, and then pretend like nothing happened. He laughs on the phone like he hadn’t a care in the word, like he hasn’t just wreaked havoc in my life. I was right about him all along. He told nothing seriously; everything was a game to him. I want punch that smug, cavalier expression right off his face. It takes all my control to not do just that. If Sgt. Platt hadn’t stop me, the other day, I would have knocked him cold out. I guess I should be counting my lucky stars that she stopped me from doing something I’d later regret. Marcel wasn’t even worth the trouble. Still, every time I think of his lips on April’s, it makes me blind with rage. Words cannot describe the hurt and betrayal I feel right now. Thinking about April with another man, makes me sick to my stomach. Out of all the rough patches we’ve been through together, I never thought it would send her into the arms of another man… especially not Crockett Marcel’s.

I tried to pull myself together that evening for Maggie but in the end, I couldn’t do it. All I knew was that I had to get the hell out of our apartment to clear my head. As I thought about it, the kiss itself didn’t sting nearly as bad as her keeping this secret from me for months. The possibility that her agreement to marry me and start a family with me could be driven out of guilt devastated me. That’s not kind of person I’m willing to spend the rest of my life with. I wasn’t ready to face April yet; I had no idea how I felt about her anymore. I’d been dreading running into the two of them, but it was an inevitable. Back at the hospital, waiting for some CT scans I ordered for a patient, I appreciated the quiet hallway I was in.” But that reprieve was quickly shattered upon hearing footsteps approaching. I looked over to see April; my lying, guilt-ridden face, fiancée.

_____

For that brief moment he looked at me, all I saw was pain; the pain that I caused. Ethan didn’t show up to Ben and Maggie’s wedding. He wasn’t at home either when I got back that night either. I didn’t have to see his missing tooth brush, or overnight bag to know that he was gone. I tried calling and texting him a few times but got no response back. He deserved more to sort out his feelings, at least I would if the roles were reversed.

“Ethan, it’s been _days_ since I’ve seen or spoken to you. Please talk to me.” He turned around to face me, his eyes glaring with anger. “I not having discussion at work and frankly, I don’t want to talk to you.” He moved to walk away. Jumping in front of him, “Then when would you like to talk? Because we have to talk sometime.” He looked at me with stony expression, “Why? It’s not like you’re any good at it.” Moving around me he walked off in the opposite direction, leaving in the empty hallway. I wasn’t going to lose Ethan without a fight; I had to make this right between us.

****

A couple of nights later, as I sipped my favorite wine on couch, I head the front door unlock. Bouncing to my feet, I was ecstatic to see Ethan walk back in. “You’re home.” I say to him, hoping he would confirm that much. “No, I just came to grab a few things.” “Ok, but we can talk while you’re here.” He starts to walk towards the bedroom before stopping. “What I don’t understand is how this happened in the first place? I thought you didn’t even like Marcel.” “I don’t know either. I had just gotten the news that I couldn’t have kids. Then we had that big fact at hospital. I-I was just in a weird headspace and mad stupid mistake.”

Shaking his head, “And instead of just telling me what was wrong, you lash out at me and then run to Crockett. Did you sleep with him?” He may not have much trust in me right now, but that question sure did hurt. “No.” I said the tears began trickle down my cheeks. “It was just one kiss.” “In all that time it took you to tell me, I thought we were in a good place and happy. We were trying for a kid and getting serious about our future. But all this time you and Crocket had a secret. Both of you looked me in my face, every day and lied to me.” The tears streamed down my face as the sobs threaten to erupt any moment. “I’ve been racked with guilt ever since it happened. I just didn’t know how to tell you.”

“You what I’m wondering about? The night I left for deployment was the same day of _batched_ domino transplant, you two pitched to me. And once my patient died, while his mother was surgery to give her kidney to your patient, the two of you sure did presented a united front with Ms. Goodwin and fought me tooth and nail about letting husband stop the transplant. So, I’m wondering when, and where did you kiss Crockett?” “Does that even matter?” I asked dejected. “It does to me.” Taking a deep breath, “I kissed him after our patient’s transplant surgery, outside the OR.”

He paused for a long moment staring at me before looking away. “So while I was explaining to that father, who watched his son die, that the hospital decided to take his wife’s kidney anyway and give it to the other recipient…and while I waited for that mother to wake from recovery, to inform her that her son was _dead_ and she was out one of her kidneys, you were kissing Crockett?” Ethan’s eyes were ablaze with bewilderment. I couldn’t form the word; it was trapped behind the sobs in throat. I nodded my head quickly. “Do you have feelings for him?”

“I don’t know.” Letting out laugh, “You don’t know. Well, maybe it was that day that Noah got jumped. Crockett was looking at you funny that day.” Noah was jumped not soon after Crockett’s crawfish boil and our near-kiss over a glass of Sazerac, Ethan wasn’t far off. The night of the party was the first time I felt any attraction for Crockett. If Ethan knew just how confusing and deep the rabbit hole went, I might lose him forever. “I’m not exactly sure.” “Well clearly you have some things to figure out.” He’s for the bedroom in a huff.

_What have I done?_ I sat down on the edge of the couch as my life crumble to pieces. I didn’t know what else I could say or do to fix this. Probably best if I just let it be for a while. Within minutes, Ethan was gone again...for who knows how long?


End file.
